Houdini House
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: A large storm covers Japan and suddenly all of the boys of the U-17 camp, find themselves caught in a freak tornado that also seems to catch Tezuka's plane. When they all come to, they find themselves in the foyer of a strange house full of girls who claim….that the boys are part of a anime. Rated T. Multiple pairings.
1. Welcome To The Houdini House

_**Summary:**_ A large storm covers Japan and suddenly all of the boys of the U-17 camp, find themselves caught in a freak tornado that also seems to catch Tezuka's plane. When they all come to, they find themselves in the foyer of a strange house full of girls who claim….that the boys are part of a anime. Rated T. Multiple pairings.

Kyandi: Hello everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I am Kyandi Akatensei-sama. Just call me Kyandi! This story came from idea I got from a dream. It'll feature some of my OCs in other stories, sort of, and a few that haven't appear in Flip Side just yet.

Luna: What she means is it'll feature alter egos of those characters.

Kyandi: Right. So read and find out.

Luna: For those who have figured it out by me helping here….I'm Hikari.

Kyandi: Well she's an alter ego of Hikari.

Luna: So everyone enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 1 Welcome To The Houdini House

The storm had come out of nowhere. It really was a freak storm and when the tornado hit all of the boys had taken refuge in the halls, crouched down. Hikari was no where to be seen. All of the lights had gone out and to all of the boys if felt like the floor tipped out from under them and they all went rolling and crashing into each other.

When it all finally came to a stop many of the boys were tangled up in a pile, some elbowing others or sticking their foot in another's face. Momo currently was one of the boys with an elbow in the eye.

"Alright who's elbow is this!?" Momo snapped grabbing the elbow. "You have a problem with my elbow, brat?" Tohno asked. "Yeah it's in my eye!" Momo snapped back.

"Momoshiro?" Momo moved, surprised to hear that voice. "Tezuka-buchou!? What are you doing here!?" Momo exclaimed. "I'm sure we'd all like to know that answer, Momo." Yuushi said from where he was pulling his Doubles partner out from under Oni.

Or at least….he though it was Oni. Many of the boys started untangling themselves from others. "What exactly happened?" Shiraishi asked. "It's so dark and I can't hear anything." Irie remarked. "Hika-chan? Can anyone find Hika-chan?" Eiji asked worriedly from somewhere off to the left.

"She's not answering." Shishido remarked. "Hikari!?" Ohtori said freaking out. He knocked over a few other boys in his rush to get to his feet. "Calm down, Chotarou." Shishido told his doubles partner.

"We'll find her." he added. "First someone find a damn light switch." Byodoin chimed in as he kicked one boy off him. "Oh like there's really going to be any lights after a storm like that." Momo remarked.

Just then the lights flipped on. All of the boys found themselves in a large spacious foyer, tiled in black and white, the walls painted white with large oak double front doors, a open living room to the right and a swinging door leading to a kitchen to their left.

Across from them a large grand staircase lead up to floors above them. All was simple but elegant in a way. But it wasn't that they suddenly found themselves in an entirely different building then they had been in, that caught their attention.

It was the girl standing at the bottom of the stairs, is a pair of cut off pajama pants and an over sized football jersey. A girl that…..was holding a bat ready to swing at someone's head.

"Hold it right there, burgle….." the girl cut off her sentence, blinking at she looked at the boys. Her hair was shaggy, chopped short at shoulder length and a dark blonde color. Her eyes were narrow and a dull maroon-brown color.

She had a small chest, wide hips, and a glare to kill. For a moment she stared at the boys and they stared back. Then she seemed to deflate, the bat coming down to hang at her side. "Oh you have got to be fucking shitting me!" she hissed before turning her head to look up the stairs.

"_**Guys get your sorry asses up! The house pulled a fucking Houdini on us again!**_" she roared. It was all in complete English but every single one of the boys could under stand it.

The boys stared at her in surprise. They had never heard a girl talk like that before. Nor had they ever heard someone say that their house had pulled a Houdini, whatever that meant. There was the sound of foot steps from upstairs.

"Oh you have to kidding. Its three a.m." came a sleepy voice before a beautiful young woman appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was short at chin length and solid black. She had a slightly dark tan to her skin and her eyes were a deep brown color that was so dark it was almost black.

She wore a robe over pajama pants and had a blank expression on her pretty face. She looked down at the boys before turning as another girl joined her. This one was dirty blonde, her hair curly and long, had olive green eyes, and had a big grin on her face. She wore a pair of cowboy hats and boots pajamas and laughed out right when she saw the boys.

"Well what do you know. It seems like every time a storm rolls on through we end up with guest." she said happily. "It's not funny, you damn country hick!" the girl at the bottom of the stairs growled. "Now, now, Tennessee. Lets not be rude." the blonde girl said shaking a finger.

The girl at the bottom of the stairs, Tennessee as she had been called, flipped her the bird. "Oh shove it up your country ass, you Southern Bumpkin." she retorted. "Where's Luna anyway?" Tennessee snapped. "Still asleep, where else?" the black haired girl replied.

"This house could fall in around her ears and she isn't going to get up until she has to get up." the blonde added. Tennessee scoffed. "Damn little brat can't even get up when she's needed. Worse then her damn OC." Tennessee muttered.

"Uh….anyone like to explain to us what's going on? Clearly we're missing something here." Irie asked making the three girls turn to him. The three stared at the boys for a moment as if they were all trying to think it all over.

"Not it!" Tennessee and the black haired girl called suddenly. The blonde blinked before looking at the two. "How come I'm always the one left to explain?" she asked. "Because I have work in the morning and need to go back to bed." the black haired girl said before turning and vanishing back up the stairs.

"And I just don't give a fuck." Tennessee added dropping the bat into an umbrella stand before heading upstairs. "So get to it, you damn bumpkin." Tennessee added as she passed the blonde going up the stairs. The blond watched her before turning back to the boys and smiling.

"Lovely thing, Tennessee is, isn't she?" she asked pointing over her shoulder at Tennessee. "Well um….welcome. I'm Abella." she said in greeting as she headed down the stairs. "Don't bother trying to introduce yourselves. I already know who each and every one of you are." she said with a smile.

"And how can you possibly know?" Kamio asked. "We've ever seen you in our lives." Shishido added. "How you ask? Well here….you're part of an anime show. And actually in a sense….you've met me before."

-0-0-0-0-

All of the boys stared at the TV screen as the show came to an end. Abella had just shown them an episode of a show called Prince of Tennis. "The high schoolers don't come in until a sequel called New Prince of Tennis." Abella remarked from where she sat in a rolling chair, watching them.

All of the boys turned to her. "But…how!?" Kenya asked. Abella shrugged. "It's the house. Every time a big storm comes through, we end up with more guest. Last time it was a group of guys with guns. Not pleasant." Abella remarked.

"Don't ask me how the house does it, because none of us know." she added. She picked up a remote and clicked off the TV. "From the looks of it, you've all aged to match the age of the girls in this house." she remarked looking at them. "That would explain why Echizen and Kintarou are taller." Momo remarked looking at the two first years who were now at least half foot taller.

"Then why didn't Hika-chan come too!? And why wasn't she in the show?" Eiji asked. Abella shook her head. "Higarashi Hikari is an OC. An original character. She wasn't originally part of the show." Abella explained.

"She was made by a fan fiction writer and wrote into the plot by her. Even in your world….Hikari isn't real." Abella added. The sentence hit most of the boys hard in the face.

"For that matter, none of her brothers are real, nor her uncle or grandfather. Neither is Leyko or Maya, or Rea." Abella added. Many of the boys stared at her. "Their all…fake?" Eiji asked looking like he might cry. Abella gave him an apologetic smile.

"In a sense, yes. In a sense, no." she replied. "What's that suppose to mean?" Oni snapped. "Their all real to you because the writer that created them managed to bring them to life in your world. So in a sense they are real. To you they are. And when you go back, Hikari will be there waiting as she always is." Abella explained.

"Now her writer….that's a bit different. They're a lot a like, actually." Abella explained. "Her name is Luna. The writer that brought Hikari to life, that is. A lot of the girls you've met recently were based off a girl here at this house." Abella explained.

"And you?" Tanegashima asked. Abella grinned. "Candyce Engles was based off of me." Abella said with a grin. "Some of us though, the character based off of us is still in the development stage and haven't been added yet." she added.

"The two girls with me this morning were Tennessee and Levee. Tennessee's character is still a little in the making. Her name is Narako. She's pretty much just like Tennessee, bad temper and all and she was made to be paired with Akutsu." Abella added.

Akutsu looked up and it kind of looked like he was fighting back a blush. "Levee on the other hand, the character Starlit, or Star, was based off her. Starlit was made to be paired with Byodoin." Abella said. Byodoin grinned.

"Who's Hika-chan based off then?" Eiji asked. "Luna of course." Abella replied with a smile. "Their really a lot alike." she added. "Who was she made to be paired with?" Fuji asked. Abella laughed. "Oh like I'm really going to spill those beans!" she said.

"Abella!" Everyone looked up as there was a sudden yell. "And that would be Sabrina." Abella said as there was the sound of footsteps. "Her character is still be developed but it's a character that suppose to be paired up with Oishi." Abella remarked.

Oishi turned red as a girl flew into the room. She was about seventeen with long, curly maroon colored hair, big light purple eyes behind glasses, and a blush on her face. When she slid to a halt and saw the boys, her blush darkened.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't k-know you had g-g-guest!" she stuttered. Abella laughed. "Chill out, Sabrina. They won't bite." Abella told her. The girl turned a couple shades darker. "I-I know that!" she replied. "What do you need, Sabrina?" Abella asked.

"Paige! Camryn! Court yard!" Sabrina squeaked before darting back out into the hall. Abella shook her head as she got to her feet. "Six a.m. and they're already acting like children." she muttered. Abella pushed herself to her feet.

"Alright, I'm coming, Sabrina." she told the girl who nodded and took off quickly, throwing a blushing glance at Oishi as she left. Abella turned to the boys. "Come on. I'll introduce you all to the girls here. You might even get to see Luna before the day is over." Abella said.

"Oh! A bit of a warning to you Marui." Abella said turning to Marui who instantly raised his eyebrows. "If you see a girl with pink dyed hair running around. Duck and take cover. Or run the other way." Abella said with a smile. "Otherwise please enjoy your stay here at the Houdini House!" she added.

END

Kyandi: I just love the name Houdini House!

Luna: Tennessee has a sour tongue.

Kyandi: Yeah I noticed.

Luna: Narako's worse isn't she?

Kyandi: Oh yeah!

Luna: I feel sorry for her friends.

Kyandi: I feel sorry for me. Anyway everyone enjoy and review.

Luna: We will be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	2. Chaos

Kyandi: Hey everyone we're back!

Luna: Sorry it took so long.

Kyandi: I was debating on who to introduce this chapter.

Luna: But we're good.

Kyandi: To answer a question asked in my reviews, Houdini was a magician. So I named it Houdini House as a play on Houdini's name. In other words, Houdini House simply means Magic House.

Luna: And roughly there are around 40 boys to answer that question as well.

Kyandi: And the last question was how Tezuka got there.

Luna: In the summary it said that the storm caught Tezuka's plane and pulled him in too.

Kyandi: So there you go!

Luna: We'll get on with it now.

Kyandi: So read and enjoy and review.

Luna: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2 Chaos

Abella stretched as she stepped out the back door into a maze of a garden. The sun was coming up already. "I love coming out here early in the morning." she remarked as she walked. "But not to do this." she added.

A couple of loud yells drew their attention. "You braided door stop!" came one yell. Abella hurried down the walk way with the boys behind her and rounded a corner. Another girl stood just ahead of them. She was small, slight, and ran long fingers through shoulder length, wavy, black hair.

"Hey Mimi." Abella greeted as she came to a stop beside the girl. The girl looked up at Abella from a graceful face with powder blue eyes.

"Hmm…oh hello Abella. Bring our guest to watch the fight?" she asked in a small pleasant voice. Abella snorted. "I'm sure they don't want to watch a cat fight." she replied. The girl, Mimi, smiled. It was the type of smile that made her eyes narrow.

"Not really a cat fight. No claws, all fist." Mimi replied. Abella turned to look at the open court yard ahead of them. "I see what you mean." she remarked. A whirlwind of color flew by and came to a stop as one girl pinned the other, sitting on her back.

"Bumble minded goof!" the one on top snapped. Both girls were red heads. The one on bottom was shorter and had her chin length hair pulled back and tied into place with a blueberry blue bandana. Her yellow eyes flashed from a narrow face as she threw a glare over her shoulder at the taller girl on top.

"What was that, you braided door stop!?" she hissed sounding as much like a snake as Kaido. The girl on top was lanky, tall, and as the other pointed out, had her hair pulled into a braid made up of smaller braids.

Her eyes were the opposite of the first and were so dark blue that they were black. At the reply of the girl under her she opened her mouth to growl a reply but instead got flipped over. There was more rolling and a few kick as they made their way across the court yard.

"So who do you think will win?" Abella asked as the boys watched the two fighting girls. Mimi's eyes narrowed as she hummed in thought. "Well Paige does have height advantage but one yank of her braids and she's down. She's so tender headed." Mimi mused.

"Camryn's small and has more endurance. But out of the two her temper rises the quickest." Mimi added. "I suppose I would go with neither. They'll take each other." Mimi said finally. Abella nodded. A yell sounded and the two girls had each other by the collar of their shirts.

"The shorter one is Camryn. The taller one is Paige. Both of their characters are still in the works." Abella told the boys over her shoulder. "Who are they paired with?" Mukahi asked watching the girls go at it like boys.

"It's not obvious? They fight just like Momo and Kaido." Abella replied. Momo and Kaido looked at each other then the girls. "Paige is paired with Momo and Camryn with Kaido." Mimi voiced. "And you are?" Tanegashima asked.

"Mimi." Mimi greeted with a smile. "Before you ask, take a look at her smile. That'll tell you who she's paired with." Abella remarked. All of the boys looked at Mimi who smiled, her eyes narrowing as she did. Instantly all of the middle school boys turned to Fuji.

"Fuji!" they all coursed. Mimi let out a small laugh. "They're brighter then they've been made out to be." she remarked before turning on her heel. "I'm going to go break up those two." she called over her shoulder.

"Okay." Abella called. Abella shook her head as they watched small Mimi wade between the two fighting girls. "Leave it to Mimi. She can split them up. I'm sure we can find a few of the others out here. In fact Stevie Ray is probably chasing Ayelet around." Abella told the boys taking off once more to show them around.

The boys took one look behind them where Paige and Camryn were high tailing it away from Mimi and back to the house. Mimi followed at a slower pace pausing to wave to the boys over her shoulder. Then they were swallowed by the high walls of the garden maze.

"How many girls are here?" Irie asked. "Huh…at last count there were forty of us, roughly. But we get new girls now and then and others aren't always here." Abella told them.

"Some are more sensible then others. And others….well you'll see." Abella added. At the back of the group Akutsu trailed them not really interested. The only one of interest was the girl Tennessee. Jus then Akutsu stumbled as someone barreled into him. "Watch it, shit head or I'll…" Akutsu cut off as he looked down at the girl glaring up at him. It was Tennessee.

When he glared down at her she didn't back off. Instead she planted her feet and raised both of her fists. "Just try it, jock strap, and I'll make sure your teeth are rattling in your stomach!" she snapped at him. Akutsu stared at her, surprised. By now they had drawn everyone else's attention.

"Chill, Tennessee." Abella told the girl slipping past some of the boys. "Tell the humanoid blockhead to watch it!" Tennessee snapped. Akutsu felt his temper rise. Suddenly a small, meek looking girl popped between them.

She looked like she had a bit Italian in her with her skin the color of coffee with way too much cream. Her hair was dark brown and chin length around a heart shaped face with big light brown eyes. She had her hands up in front of her blocking Akutsu's way to Tennessee and Tennessee's way to Akutsu. "Now, now let's be calm about this." she suggested.

"Move out of the way Matina." Tennessee snapped. "I'm going to shove his nuts into his lower intestines with my knee." she added. The girl, Matina, turned slightly white. "Really, Tennessee, just calm down." she told Tennessee over her shoulder.

"You really don't have to talk like that." she added. Akutsu glared down at Tennessee over Matina's head. Tennessee glared back. "Butting in!" two voice coursed at the same time before a pair of female twins popped up on either side of Tennessee.

Both were blonde and had big yellow-orange colored eyes. One twin sported short, chin length hair and wore jeans, a stretchy T-shirt, and boots. The other had longer, curlier hair and wore a short black skirt and loose shirt with billowy sleeves.

The twin with the shorter hair grabbing Tennessee and put her in a head lock. "Get off, you ape!" Tennessee snapped struggling against the older woman. "Oh! Hey Juliette, Rosette." Abella greeted. "Hey!" the twin with the long hair replied.

"Boys this is Juliette and Rosette. Juli, has the long hair, Rose the short." Abella told the boys. "Their characters are fully developed but as of the moment, haven't made an appearance. And of course this is Matina. Her character is still in development." Abella added.

"We play the Duffmeyer twins. High schoolers!" the twins coursed. "Yeah that fucking great, now let go!" Tennessee snapped. Rosette grinned. "We'll take the blood thirsty brute away." Juliette said with a smile. "Come on Matina." Juliette added. Matina nodded.

"Wait, are they paired too?" Kirihara asked. Abella smiled while the twins grinned. "Why would you ask such a thing!?" Rosette asked, a faint look on her face. "Oh I couldn't stand it if a boy looked at you Rosey." Juliette added taking her sister's free hand.

"You silly woman….you're the only one I have eyes for." Rosette replied. All of the boys stared at the two. Some of them were freaked. Of course they had seen Koharu and Yuuji's gay acts, but this was too girls….two _**sisters**_.

"But…you're so pretty, Rosey. It would kill me if these brute of men would lay a hand on you." Juliette said clasping her sister's hand between her two. The twins' faces were close as they gaze at each other. "Only you are allowed to touch me, Juli." Rosette added. The two's faces neared.

By now all of the boys were frozen watching the two, some even leaning in to watch. But when they appeared like they were about to kiss some of the younger boys freaked out. "H-h-hey!" and "Whoa, hold up!" sounded from several of the boys.

Rosette and Juliette turned to the boys with grins on their faces. "Gotcha!" they coursed. All of the boys were stunned as the two broke out laughing. "Oh my gosh! They actually thought we were that way!" Juliette said laughing so hard she unconsciously tightened her hold on Tennessee's neck, choking the girl.

"I know, right! Can you imagine, Rosey? Incestuous twins!" Juliette added laughing. Abella shook her head at the two's act. "As you can see their good at acting." Abella remarked as some of the boys sweat dropped and had to recover from the shock.

"But to answer the question, Matina's character is for Taka." Abella said. Taka turned to look at Matina who blushed. "Um….I have things to do!" she said before taking off quickly. "Aw, so shy!" Juliette remarked.

"Juliette and Rosette's characters are the Duffmeyer twins, Elana and Elona. Juliette, or Elana, is for Irie. Rosette, or Elona, is for Oni." Abella remarked. Oni and Irie turned to the two. Juliette stuck out her tongue, grinning despite it, before dragging a cursing Tennessee away.

"Well have fun boys….later we'll have fun with you." Juliette added, giving them a wink before taking off after her sister. The boys stared after the four. "I told you didn't I?" Abella remarked making the boys look at her. "Some of us here are more sensible then others, and the others….well you just got a sneak peek." Abella remarked.

"Just wait. Luna's a real hoot." Abella added with a grin. "She's just like Ri-hime, isn't she?" Irie asked. Abella snorted as she started walking off. "Just like Hikari! Ha! That's a good one. Let's put it this way….Hikari's tame compared to Luna." Abella told them.

"You shouldn't talk about people like that Abella." Everyone turned to find another blond heading their way dragging a small red head with her. "Aw come on, Stevie! Let go!" the red head cried. The blond ignored her.

As she neared calm purple eyes swept over the boys. Her long blond hair was tied back and she had considerably American features, though her skin had a more Asian tan to it. She wore a tank top and cargo pants over her curves and had a camo jacket tied around her waist.

The red head behind her had wide orange eyes and a pout on her face. The blond had her by the back of the shirt so the younger girl couldn't run off without leaving her shirt behind.

"Oh hey Stevie Ray." Abella greeted. "Ayelet giving you trouble again?" she added. The blond let out a sigh. "Considerably more then usual." she remarked. "Hey, I can hear you!" the red head, Ayelet, snapped.

The blond, Stevie Ray, let out another sigh. "Poison claws." she remarked. The red head froze. Then she was scrambling to get away from Stevie Ray. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'll be good I promise! Don't kill me!" Ayelet yelled fighting to get away from the blond.

"Then you'll go in and do as I told you." the blond snapped picking up Ayelet by the back of her shirt and gave her a kick forward. Ayelet hit the ground running. "It never ceases to amaze me how you handle her." Abella remarked.

Stevie Ray heaved a sigh. "She's more of a hand full then you will ever know." Stevie Ray replied. Abella covered a laugh. "I bet I can guess this one." Shiraishi said suddenly drawing Abella's and Stevie Ray's attention to him.

He smiled at Stevie Ray. "Rea right. You're Rea." he said confidently looking at Stevie Ray. Stevie Ray blinked a couple of times before turning to Abella. "They're a lot smarter then their made out to be." Stevie Ray remarked before a crash sounded from the distance.

Then came Tennessee's voice. "Ayelet you little cannon ball, you're a dead bitch!" Stevie Ray heaved a sigh. "I gotta go." she remarked before taking off.

"See ya, Colonel!" Abella called making Stevie Ray whip around, much like Rea would and scowl. "Don't call me that!" she snapped before turning around and storming off. Abella snickered. "That was Stevie Ray. As you guessed her character is Rea Hoshino from Shitenhoji." Abella told the boys.

"Ayelet's character is still in development and is suppose to be paired with Toyama. That whole minds thinks alike thing." Abella added. All eyes turned to Toyama who blinked in confusion. Toyama with a girl? No one could picture it.

"You've put an image in their heads that they can't phantom, Abella." Everyone turned. The girl walking towards them now was the text book description of having an Ice Queen's looks.

She was medium height, lean, curves in all the right places, and had porcelain white skin. She clad her body in black jean shorts, a black bomber jacket that was buttoned up at the moment and fit her like a second skin, knee high stockings, ankle boots, and a blood red bow sat among the curls of stark white hair.

The hair curled in around her face with its pink lips, medium high cheek bones, and blue-silver eyes. Her eyes scanned the boys as she walked up to first Tokugawa and then Tezuka, circling the two and looking them over from head to toe.

Done she moved back them to continue on to the house. "I was right…..they're better looking in person." she remarked as she continued about her way without another word. Both Tokugawa and Tezuka cleared their throats to hide embarrassment.

Abella laughed. "Boys….you just met the creator of all of this mess." she said. The boys looked at her some wide eyed. "Wait you mean…." Momo trailed off as he looked after the girl. "Yep…..that was Luna." she told them

END

Kyandi: And there's Luna.

Luna: I wanted to say something else, but Kyandi-sama wouldn't let me.

Kyandi: What you wanted to say was totally not right!

Luna: You would have said it.

Kyandi: That's beside the point.

Luna: Whatever.

Kyandi: Anyway please enjoy and review.

Luna: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye!


End file.
